Jump Then Fall
by Cocoa987
Summary: On a starry night with the sweeps, Bert finds a quiet moment to spend with his favorite person in the entire world. Oneshot based off a Taylor Swift song, companion to A Thousand Miles Away.


**Hola! Before I do anything, let me say that there WILL be a Supercali update soon. Promise. I've got half of it written out. And will do the rest…. soon. As in this week. Because it's SPRING BREAK yeah! :D**

**Anyway… this is a bit of a companion to ****A Thousand Miles Away****, but one isn't necessary for the other. They just cover the same general amount of time. Except this one is like twice as long. Teehee. Oops.**

**Will stop yammering now… Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

Bert's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he flipped it open, smiling when he saw the name. "'Ello?"

"Good afternoon, Bert," she said. He could hear her smile through the phone- it was remarkable how he could tell, just something about her personality, maybe. "How are things back home?"

"Things are the same as they were yesterday- awfully dull." Everything was awfully dull without his Mary around- the city lost its spark whenever she wasn't around. "But, it's nice- the sweeper's 'll be out t'night."

Bert loved when the sweepers decided to come out and play- it made him think of old times. He had become a master-of-ceremonies of sorts, starting off the festivities and playing host to the assorted group of people. They had become a different sort of group over the years- these people weren't always quite so cheerful, except for the older ones, the ones that remembered. These nights were chances to forget all the shadows of the day and celebrate life.

Some people could play- James was quite adept on the harmonica, while Will gamely struggled along on the trumpet. When worse came to worse Bert would always step in with the guitar or whatever instrument they needed to complete the set- one time or another he had joined up only to be passed a triangle. He had looked on in dismay, banging the two pieces of metal together with a wry smile on his face. Rob had gotten everyone to give him a round of applause after his impromptu 'solo'. It was one of those nights he wouldn't forget for a while.

The younger kids cut to the chase and went straight for technology- they had speakers and iPods and all the other stuff that everyone seemed to have nowadays. For the most part, their music was good- sometimes too much rap for Bert's tastes, but good, nonetheless. When Mary stopped by she would help with the affectionately-dubbed 'sound system' and they'd hear their music loud and clear on those nights.

"I thought so," Mary said with a small chuckle. Bert grinned at the sound- he loved to make her laugh. Of all the things he had heard in his lifetime, her laugh was probably the most wonderful thing he had ever heard.

"So what's the occasion?" He asked, shifting his seat on the bench. He had been sitting in the park, just enjoying the wonderful sunny day.

"Oh- nothing. I got my shopping done early, and I was, well, bored. I- I _miss_ you." She sounded so forlorn Bert had to smile.

"Miss you too, luv. You stopping by for a visit soon?" It had been a few weeks since she had visited, not since her last day off- she hadn't been able to sneak away.

"They're doing better- I think they'll be practically perfect soon enough. I thought maybe I'd stop by and drop off my new things- I ended up getting more than I expected." She sounded strangely sheepish, and Bert laughed.

"You d-on't need an excuse, Mary. I miss you, too. I wish you'd come home." Bert said this second part so quietly he wasn't sure she had heard- and sure enough he heard her shifting around on her seat, getting her things together, no doubt.

"I'll leave as soon as the children are asleep, then. Don't start without me!"

"I won't-" he started to reassure her.

"Bert!" He looked up to find two children calling him anxiously, pointing at a kite stuck in a tree. He sighed, examining the damage before returning to his call.

"I've got to go, Mar. I'll see y' tonight, ok?"

"Love you," she said. He smiled again.

"Luv you too- bye." He clicked off his phone, shoved it in his pocket, and went to help the children. As he climbed the tree nimbly, he glanced at the sun, still high in the sky. The day couldn't go fast enough, he decided.

*

Night finally fell, bringing Bert and dozens of others to the rooftops, scanning the skies for the first star of the evening, yet another sort-of-tradition. Bert joined in half-heartedly, mostly searching the skies for _his_ star instead of the first star of the night- it was getting late, they'd have to start soon, even if she hadn't arrived. He sighed. Stepping in Time was never quite as good when it was a solo- it was perfect for a duet.

He paced, hands behind his back, looking up at the sky. The crowd was silent, until- "there!" Head snapped up, twisting in the direction of the upraised finger, squinting to see the little sparkle of light, just barely visible. Bert stopped and stared, only to sigh in quiet disappointment- it wasn't her. A cheer went up anyways, and soon last-minute preparations were in order- namely, the 'band' for the night was tuning up.

Bert turned to gaze one more time over the city before tucking away his sorrows and join in the festivities. "I distinctly remember telling you that you weren't to start without me," a pleasant voice informed him. His eyes widened- he turned, and Mary pushed off the chimney she had been leaning on and smiled happily at him. He automatically felt a grin spread across his face, and he put a hand on her cheek. "I can't 'elp it if you're runnin' late," he teased. Mary flushed and took his hand off her cheek with a mock glare.

"Michael wouldn't go to sleep- he reminds me so much of Michael Banks, do you know? It's the strangest thing."

"Well, there's no need to worry tonigh'- come on, they're going to start without us if we don't hurry!" They darted across the roof, Mary waving happily at some friends as the band started up the traditional song.

In only a few moments the group had finished 'stepping in time' and the music had changed to one of the more current bands- the younger kids took the floor while the older crowd spread out to talk.

Bert caught sight of Mary talking with a few of her friends. She laughed at something Adam had said, shoved Fred lightly, accepted a glass of rum punch from Jack. She met eyes with him across the floor and smiled only for him. He winked and tilted his head toward the chimney where they had met before. She hesitated, mouthed 'soon' and turned back to the conversation. Bert shrugged, watched her for a moment longer, then was drawn into a different conversation.

The night went by in a whirl, but soon enough Bert found himself watching her again. He and a few others had sprawled out on the ground to watch the stars, but his eyes kept straying toward hers. Her hair had fallen loose from her always-perfect bun, and it hung in a curl near her face.

She looked in his direction, a question in her eyes. It was one that often appeared these nights- nearly every face was younger than they were. They were all getting old, moving on, but they always stayed the same age, skating through life, glossing over the bad and always staying in the good. It was almost perfect- no, practically perfect, because the old joke still applied. But there were times, when things were going wrong all around them, when Mary sometimes faltered. If she left, Bert would be able to move on, grow, change. She just didn't seem to realize that if she left forever, she'd take Bert's heart with. It was already hard enough missing her when she was away for work- he couldn't imagine living without her.

He smiled and beckoned her closer with a cheeky wink. She laughed- he could hear her from across the rooftop- and shook her head. But he could see the relief in his eyes- it would hurt her just as much as it would hurt him, and they both knew it.

As the dark sky faded to grey in the east corner of the sky, Mary finally joined Bert near the chimney. Bert smiled- these stolen moments were better than nothing by far.

They didn't need to speak- he just held her close for a few long moments. "I wish you didn't have to leave," he said into her hair.

"I know," she said, pulling back only enough to see his face. She kissed the bottom of his chin. "It's only for a little longer."

"Until the wind changes," Bert supplied. She smiled sadly.

"Until the wind changes." No longer. It was as good as a promise as he could get.

As the first ray of sunlight flared in the East, Bert hopped down from the rooftop, then turned and waited for Mary. She hesitated up top, her hand falling to rest on her umbrella.

"You don't need that, he called softly. "Just jump."

"I'll fall!" she hissed, grip tightening on the umbrella.

"I'll catch you, Mary." He saw her hesitate, decide, toss down the umbrella, and jump.

He caught her in his arms and twirled her around for a moment, her giggles echoing down the narrow alleyway. He chuckled and set her down, keeping his arms around her for one last moment. She gently disentangled herself, dusted herself off, unfolded her umbrella.

"If I don't go now I'll get caught," she informed him crisply. He sighed.

"I know. Off you get, then." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and was gone. He put a hand to his cheek and watched her fade into the morning sun.

She would be back- just as soon as the wind changed.

_**Fin.**_

**Cocoa =D**


End file.
